Go!Animate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of the Animation
Go!Animate The Movie 2 (formerly known as Mr. Keebler's Revenge or and simply referred to Go!Animate 2) is an upcoming sequel to the 2006 film Go!Animate The Movie planned to be released in Summer 2015. According to the screenplay, it was originally titled Go!Animate 2: Mr. Keebler's Revenge, but was retitled Go!Animate The Movie 2 (or just Go!Animate 2 for short). It is set to release on June 10, 2016. Plot Mr. Keebler is back for revenge, who is now known as Epic Keebler. He's in search of the final object of a powerful Triton. The awesome powerful Triton makes any evil plan he controls with it that magically comes true, which happens to be the 'Adventure Time' toy (which PC Guy purchased from Walmart in the first film). When the entire city of New Jersey is put into danger, Eric and his friends (PC Guy, Victor, Jack, and Cayby) need to go on a incredible quest that takes them to Los Angeles inside the alternate live-action universe. In order to get back the toy and save their city in the 'Go!Animate' universe, the gang must retrieve the Triton and transform themselves into a superhero league called 'The Ani-Mate Masters'. Cast * Eric as Himself and Eric 1 * Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter #1 * Caleb Elbourn as Himself, Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi * Joey as Victor and Tom * Neil Crone as Mr. Keebler * Kate as Jennifer * David as Jack (Jackashay) and Stickguy #1 * Zack as Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 * Simon as News Reporter #2 * Paul as Gary Johnson * Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper * Salli as Herself and Protester Girl * Dave as Simon * Lawrence as Stickcop and Sydney Cub * Charlie (Young Guy) as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 * Kimberly as Herself and Weather Reporter * Diesel as Himself and Eric's tired voice * Stephen as Steven * Jeff Bennett as British Stickguy Additional Cast * Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice * Professor as Dwayne and George * Kidaroo as Barney the Dinosaur and Toon-sty * Princess as Stickgirl #1 * Callie as Catherina * Wise Guy as Rick Perry * Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO * Microsoft Sam as Lucas Guy and Fat Stickguy * Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy, Strong Stickguy and Stickcop #3 * Adam Katz as Himself, Nickel, Baseball and Apple * Sam Katz as Taco * Mark Katz as MePhone4 * Taylor Grodin as Bow, OJ, Tissues, Dough, Toilet and Stickguy #2 * Justin Chapman as Knife, Paper and Stickguy #3 * Kasie Chapman as Soap and Stickgirl #2 * Hailey Chapman as Microphone and Stickgirl #3 * Julie as Kayla, Stickgirl #4, Jennifer's shouting voice and Salli's surprised voice * Audel LaRoque as Stickguy #4 Production The sequel of Go!Animate The Movie was announced in September 11, 2013, and was planned to be released in Summer 2014 by 20th Century Fox, C.E. Animation Studios, and Go!Animate Studios. So Caleb Elbourn does the animation, and it was too hard for him to create the sequences for the film. Then he wrote the screenplay which was too difficult for him to make. On April 24, 2014, Cayby J said on YouTube that the sequel was cancelled. He said that this is because the movie was difficult to make and that it was difficult to make the screenplay. The production of the sequel was restarted in May 14, 2014, with a new screenplay, a new plot, and a mix of 2D flash and CGI animation. The film logo variant script was created by Caleb Elbourn for the 20th Century Fox logo. The sequel was announced in 2014 that the release was delayed to Summer 2015. There are many theories of a sequel made by fans. In March 3, 2015, the release date was pushed back to Thanksgiving 2015. The production was later supervised by Caleb Elbourn. In August 7, 2015, the film was pushed back again to March 18, 2016. In August 20, 2016, the film was pushed back again to June 10, 2016. Reception Coming soon! Category:Non-Geo Team Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:2015 films Category:2016 films